The Massacre
by bubblegum-fairy
Summary: A massacre at the BBC television studios, leads to an un-expected senario taking place at the Cold Case Head Quaters


In 1989, in London's BBC Television centre something strange happened, whilst television presenter Micheal Birk was doing the 10 o'clock news bulletin, a group of people charged in the studio, they were carrying riffles and were shooting everyone in sight, thats how they managed to get past security guards and other people. Only a few people escaped, but no-one could face up to the reality of this traumatic attack.  
15 years on and the case is to be re-opened by the cold case team, will they solve the case or will it end in disaster...Morning" Grace said as she walked in the unit.  
Mooring Grace" Mel said and the others, Grace just went in to her office when the phone in Boyd's office rang.  
Boyd just sat and started at it,  
"aren't you going to answer it?" Grace asked as she walked up to his office.  
Oh right yeah, i was just thinking about something" Boyd said, he than picked up the phone and took the call, Grace was still standing there and was joined by Mel, Frankie and Spence. Boyd was on the phone for a few minutes, when he finally put the phone down; he just looked at his team.  
"Another case?' Spence asked  
"Yeah, well its what we deal with isn't it" Boyd said  
"okay i was only asking" spence said back.  
"okay the case, what is it" Grace asked  
"A cold case, Grace what else would it be" Boyd said.  
"Boyd! what are we dealing with within the case" Grace said back in a shouty voice "and if you are going to talk to us like that then i'm not going to bother"  
"Go Grace!" Frankie said Grace just turned rung and smiled then Boyd said  
"We are dealing with the gun massacre which took place in May 1989 at the BBC Television studios"  
The team went silent, until Frankie said "so shall we get going then"  
"Yeah, Mel, Spence I want you to go down and collect the forensics, Frankie I want to go in your lab and do something and Grace just you go and read a psycho babble book or something"  
So the team did what Boyd said and he just sat in his office and went back to thinking.Mel and Spence headed off to the Med Achieves to get all the forensics collected from the 1989 massacre. Mel rang the doorbell, a friendly voice boomed out "Hello this the reception desk at the Med achieves, how can I help"  
"Hi this is DI Spencer Jordan and my Colleague DS Mel Silver we are here to collect the forensics from the massacre at the BBC in 1989"  
"Okay you may now enter and someone will meet you at the door" the friendly voice said again.  
Mel pushed the door open and went in, Spence followed, they were meet at the door by a woman who said "Hi you must be the officers from CCHQ, I'll be taking you down to the area where all the evidence has been kept"  
"okay" Mel said  
"oh and just to let you know there is quite a bit here so when you are ready to take the tings give us a shout and we'll send our boys down to help you"  
"Don't worry, Spence needs the exercise" Mel joked.  
The woman, Mel and Spence finally arrived down the corridor where the evidence was kept, "Right I'll leave you to get on with it, and there's a door there it leads to the car park so you can use that if you wish"  
"Righty then" Spence said "lets get to work"  
So Mel and Spence go to work looking at every box that was there, there seemed to be thousands of them full to the top. After 3 hours of collecting all the boxes and putting it in the van they finally headed back to CCHQMeanwhile back at CCHQ, Boyd was still in his office looking glum, Grace couldn't help noticing that he wasn't his _normal_ self, so she decided to go and see if he wanted to chat. She walked slowly to his office, knocked then walked in. "Hi Boyd" she said sitting down on the chair near his desk.  
Boyd still sat in silence he didn't seem to know Grace was there.  
"Boyd" Grace said again "Boyd what's wrong? Your not, well you don't seem to be yourself today"  
Boyd finally looked up and spoke" Grace i'm fine its nothing"  
"Boyd, i know you enough to know when something is wrong, because you always look glum and you normally come to speak to me about it, what's different this time"  
"The thing is Grace, i don't know anymore, i don't know what to think, and i have the feeling that Joe is behind it all"  
Before Boyd could finish Grace said "Boyd, listen to me, it wont be Joe, he wouldn't do a thing like that"  
"Grace he took drugs and ran away, of course he will do a thing like that" Boyd yelled "So There's no point in you telling me that"  
"Boyd, where's you evidence that he done it and you said to me that you hadn't seen him for yeas and he'd only be what 9 then"  
"Yeah i suppose, i'm just well I just don't think we can handle a case like this"  
"Boyd we can, we can cope with anything, hope about we go for a drink later and you can tell me what is really wrong, because i know your lying"  
"how'd you know i was lying, Oh and Grace I'd love to go for a drink"  
Grace just smiled and walked out Boyd's office and back in to her own, Boyd still looked a little glum and Frankie was still clearing her lab ready for all the evidence.Mel and Spence finally returned from long day collecting evidence, "hi guys, we've got loads of this stuff" Mel said as she sloped some things down.  
"Frankie will be please, I'll go and tell her your back with a lot of things" Grace said  
So off Grace went to Frankie's lab "Hiya Frankie" she said as she saw Frankie finally sit down looking exhausted "Mel and Spence are back and they seem to have a lot more things then expected"  
"what! I don't know why i bother my labs going to full of clutter again, and i thought Boyd said that there would be a lot" Frankie said looking shocked.  
"well Boyd is not himself today, so just try to stay calm, i don't want him loosing his temper"  
"Yeah i suppose so, Grace coming out with you because i guess they are going to need help getting it all in my lab" Frankie said  
"yeah, but they managed it already so, let them do it all it can't do any harm can it?" Grace said as her and Frankie walked in to the main room.  
"hi Frankie" Mel and Spence said together as they put the final boxes down.  
"Yeah hi you two, i suppose you'll be okay taking that lot in the lab then"  
"Frankie we have been carrying boxes all day, but yeah we might as well Spence said.  
So Mel and Spence helped put all the boxes in Frankie's lab.As soon as the boxes were all in Frankie's lab, Spence got hold of the original case notes.  
"Sir "spence said as he walked in to Boyd's office "The commissioners sending over thee original case notes"  
"Okay Spence, tell me when they come through" Boyd said.  
Spence waked out and got back to his desk, Mel was sitting at her desk, waiting for some of pictures that were taken to be e-mailed through, Grace was just sitting in her office watching through the glass into Boyd's office to see what he was doing, but he was still not doing anything apart form sitting there, This was bugging Grace because if he wasn't himself how could they carry out the investigation.  
The files had finally come through "Boyd there through" Spence said "Boyd, don't you think we best have a team talk"  
"Oh yeah, Team Talk" Boyd said, looking a bit dazed.  
Boyd and Spence walked out the room, "Grace, team talk" Boyd said  
"Mel Get Frankie, team talk" Spence said going over to her desk.  
"Okay" Mel said in return.

Frankie finally arrived and the team began the talk on the investigation of the massacre.So the talk began, and Boyd finally talked  
"Right so we have the BBC television centre, that was the place of this massacre" Boyd said sticking a picture on the board "And we know that this man, Tom Westbrooke was a witness at the scene who was the only survier, Grace what you think?"  
"well, i would need to look at the notes properly, but as Tom is the only survier, then he could be hiding something, and why was he the only one who survived and the one who was never hurt or shot" Grace said  
"So you think he could be what the sniper who took out the massacre or he was a cover up:  
"Thats a possibility Boyd, I'll go and read the case noted to see what i can find" Grace said.  
"Okay Grace, Frankie would you need to go to the BBC to see if you can find anything?"  
"Erm well i probablywont as its been used by many people and the DNA is most likely to be contaminated"  
"Right, Mel, Spence i want you to check this Tom Westbrooke person out"  
"okay sir" Spence said.So Spence and Mel went to check out this Tom Westbrooke.  
Frankie was in her lab sorting out the evidence "God damn it there's loadz of it, i swear if i see another piece of burnt clothing i'll scream" Frankie then picked up yet another item of clothing "arrr, fuck this" She screamed putting her face in her arms as she was so tired and stressed from all the clutter around her.  
Grace was looking through the case notes, there seemed to be pages and pages in just one of the files, Grace was picking out vital information which could suggest that he carried out or covered up for the massacre, but all as well she had to watch a few tapes that were recorded from interviews from him in the original investigation.  
Boyd, was back in his office, no-one could work out the real reason for why Boyd was being so Boyd-ish, he was acting like the loneliness man in the world not wanting to talk to anyone, not even Grace could work out what was wrong, maybe she'll find out later.  
Mel and Spence had gone to the central London police station where the investigation was carried out,  
WPC Kate Greenwood, was at the desk of the station  
"Hi, we are from CCHQ" Mel said  
"Is that the Cold Case Head Quarters" She asked  
"Yes, we've cam to get some background information on Tom Westbrooke, we believe you have the files on him from his last conviction" Mel said in reply  
"Oh yes erm, i'll just get them, if you'd like to take a seat, i won't be long" Kate said in return. So Mel and Spence sat down and waited.Mel and Spence were waiting for at least five minuets when finally WPC Kate Gibson turned up with Tom's files.  
"Thank you; you are much appreciated forgiving us these" Mel said after the files were handed over.  
"That's okay, your team needs them if they wany to get in the mind of Tom Westbrooke" the WPC said  
"What makes you say that?" Spence asked  
"well you will have to read the files, i can't let you know, you have to read to find out" The WPC replied  
Spence and Mel, decided to just walk out the building and so they did, this is when Mel said "What was she hiding"  
and Spence replied with "I don't know, maybe we should get Grace to see her, or we should check her out"  
"But we need to tell Boyd, right" Mel said as she didn't want the team to be taken over as they got told if any other slip ups then thats what will happen.  
"Right, i'll call Boyd and tell him"  
Meanwhile Frankie was in her lab and she was looking through another box when "yes, something useful in here" Frankie had find a riffle gun which may or might of been the possible weapon that was used during the massacre. Frankie then went back to identifying the riffle to some bullets she had found earlier.  
Boyd had just taken the call from Spence and he went on the Police Database to check out this WPC Kate Gibson, but he found nothing.By now it was getting late and Spence and Mel had only just arrived back from Central London Police Station. They had just walked in when they saw Frankie who was just leaving off for home "Hi, Mel, Spence how was it" she asked  
"it was fine but the WPC there was very weird and acting strange" Mel said  
"oh right" Frankie replied  
"How bout you, been busy?' Spence asked  
"yeah, i found a riffle within the stuff so I've been comparing it with the bullets, Grace has been looking at the files and Boyd's been in his office all day"  
"Oh right" Spence said  
"So your off home?' Mel asked  
"Yep looks like it, i just really need to get some sleep i'm so tired" Frankie said  
So they all said goodbye, Frankie left out for home and Mel and Spence went into their unit, "we're back" Mel said.  
"hi you to, your back late" Grace said.  
"Yeah we had to do a lot of waiting and there was the evening rush traffic" Spence said  
They then all went into Boyd's office to hand over the files "Here's the files sir" Spence said  
"Yeah, put them on the desk, and go home we'll go through it in the morning"  
"Okay' Spence said "Mel fancy coming down my fine a drink"  
"Sure" Mel said, So Mel and Spence, went out the office and went down to Spence's for a drink or too

This just left Grace and Boyd in the office on there own, it was pretty much silent until Grace spoke, "Boyd, you still up for that drink?"  
"What?"  
"I said are you still up for the drink"  
"Oh right, yeah, right, get your then"  
"alright god i minuet your silent then your all bossy, just calm down"  
"okay, i will, i suppose i'm lucky to have someone like you on the team"  
Meaning what exactly" Grace questioned  
"nothing"  
So Boyd and Grace walked out the unit, and got into Boyd's car, and set of for the local near Harrods's store in Knightsbridge.  
About 20 minuets later they arrived and went inside,  
"I'll get the drinks' Boyd said  
"okay, i'll get a table" Grace replied, Boyd returned moments later with a bottle of red wine.Boyd poured the drinks and they were quiet for about a minuet until Grace spoke.  
"We've got a real challenging case this time round"  
'umm, why couldn't it of gone to the Bomb Squad Unit"  
"Branch"  
"what?"  
"you said Bomb Squad Unit its the Bomb Squad Branch"  
"okay, no need for lectures  
"sorry, Boyd  
"Just forget okay"  
Boyd seemed to be getting really moody, like a teenager who can't get his own way or one who has been told off, this is when Grace decided to hold no punches and go straight in with the question.  
"Boyd' what's wrong, i know you lied this morning"  
"Its nothing Grace"  
"nothing, really, you've been in a mood all day"  
"Alright, there is something wrong"  
"go on"  
"No, i don't want to say, i can't you'll think less of me"  
"not that i already do" Grace said under her breathe, she thought this because he wasn't being normal "So just say what's wrong and we'll go from there"  
"okay Grace, its, well I've, i mean have...Boyd just says it" Grace said in her nice kind voice.  
"Grace, I've lost my house, Mary(ex wife, Joe's mum) claimed it a little while ago, when i lost the case against her being a single mum with a child that isn't mine and i'm suppose to leave in the morning, I've got no-where to go"  
"Boyd, calm down and tell me again, but slowly this time, okay"  
"okay" Boyd said "right, you remember me telling you about Mary, Joe's mum"  
"yeah"  
Boyd continued "well she had another child two years ago and her boyfriend chucked her out the house and she's been living in a bed-sit for the past few months and she weren't paying the owner"  
"oh god, Boyd, tell me you didn't"  
"Well, she got in contact with me and i lent her some money and the next thing i know she wanted to go to court over my house and so i did"  
"When was this, you never told any of us lot?"  
"It was about a month ago and the judge decided as she is a single mum, she has the right to the house and that leaves me homeless"  
"Boyd, i'm so sorry"  
"What for, its not your fault i gave her money and went to court for her benefit and i shouldn't of" Boyd started to get a bit shouty.  
"Boyd, clam down, look if you didn't go to court you would have got evicted or something so, i think it was for the best"  
"really"  
"yes, now where are you thinking of staying?" Grace asked.  
"My office!"  
"Boyd, you can't do that"  
"why can't I it is my office"  
"yes but..."  
"But what Grace"  
"Well I've got two spare rooms from when my kids left, you can stay in one of them"  
"i can't do that"  
"So you rather be in a office where you can't get clean and you'll smell and we probably wouldn't want to work with you on that note"  
"Yeah, but, okay then"  
Boyd had finally let out what was bothering him and has now solved his problems, Boyd and Grace then finished off their drinks and went off home,  
Meanwhile Mel was still at Spence's house "Mel, do want another Vodka?' Spence asked  
"Spence, i have had about 10 already don't you think thats' enough, we've got work tomorrow"  
"Fine, anyway we are out of Vodka" Spence replied.  
As Mel and Spence were pretty drunk, Mel had to stay over and sleep on the sofa and Spence in his room as none of them could drive.

It was the next morning, Frankie was in work early again, she always liked being in early it meant she had some time to herself, some time to think before all the team came in, In her time on her own she had managed to get a match against the bullets and the riffle, "yes its a match" she shouted loudly although no-one could here as no-one else was in the building. This would be a good result as it now means or could mean that this was the weapon that carried out the massacre at the BBC.  
But moments later Frankie's peace was broken when a still hung-over Mel and Spencer waltzed in laughing loudly but they soon stopped when the phone rang, it was the phone on Spence's desk, so Spence took a deep breath an answered it.  
Spence put the phone down, and had a worried look on his face  
"what is it?" Mel asked  
"Commissioner has been received a threat note from someone, and wants us to tell Boyd when he arrives"  
"oh right" Mel replied.  
Then Frankie came into the main room, "Hi you two" she said  
"oh hi Frannie" Mel said  
"Hi Frankie" Spence said  
"so who was that" Frankie asked  
"Commissioner disown, shez got a new threat thing come through, I've got to tell Boyd and i think Grace will need to study the language and you'll have to test it"  
"Oh right" Frankie replied.Next to arrive in was Boyd and Grace; they both were drinking a cup of coffee from the vending machine outside the unit. They both walked in and were greeted by the rest of the team,  
"right then, we'll have a team talk in five minutes to discuss what we've got so far" Boyd said  
"okay" Grace said walking into her office putting her stuff down, and getting the notes ready.  
"yeah sure" said Frankie,  
"Okay" Mel said  
"Sir" Spence said "We got a call from Commissioner Dyson earlier and they've been sent a threat, they didn't say what's on it but someone's bringing it down"  
"Okay then, we'll look at that when it comes" Boyd said closing the door in his office when he went in.  
"he seems happier today" Spence said to Mel,  
"yeah, definatly not moody or quiet today" Mel repliedFive minuets later "right team talk" Boyd said in his normal load voice.  
The team gathered around the desk near the boards.  
"right, Frankie, we'll start with you what have you found from the forensic stuff" Boyd questioned.  
"well firstly i found some bullets which some were crushed but i found a few that were unused or not crushed, later on i found a riffle, which isn't a registered weapon, it didn't have no signature or special features, but the bullets that i found are a match to the gun, so its a possibility that it was the weapon used to carry out the massacre"  
"So you can't be sure" Grace asked  
"Well no, but when the bodies come through hopefully they aren't to deteriated, so i'll be able to see from there"  
"okay, thats fine" Boyd said "Grace what do you make of this Tom Westbrooke"  
"well psychologically speaking Tom doesn't have the mind to commit a massacre, as in other offences he has committed he has not used any act of violence, never had a gun in possession, but that doesn't mean he didn't do it, as he has been none for covering up peoples crimes, so he's a good liar and it would be difficult to get the truth"  
"how do you know he is a good liar?" Mel asked  
"well he was arrested for a rape charge and he denied it to the fact that the signals couldn't be picked up by a body language expert or the lie detector, CCTV footage proved otherwise"  
"okay, Spence i want you to trace this Tom Westbrooke, Mel i want you to help, Frankie, good work, just see what else you can find and Grace when we get this threat thing through, i want you to read it and tell me what you think" Boyd said as the team got back to work.As soon as the team where just about to get back to work, Assistant Commissioner Dyson and her possy (urban word 4 Entourage) came waltzing in like they owned the unit, "Boyd, a word" Dyson said, letting herself into his office.  
"yeah, take a seat" Boyd said.  
"Right, this is the letter, we received last night, we believe its a link to the other massacre"  
"thats for us to decide, Grace would be able to tell if it is"  
"yes but all is well but, you and your team will need to act quick incise this is not a hoax and is the truth"  
"Well, we'll look at it straight away, no if you can kindly leave, me and my tea have a investigation to solve"  
Dyson, and her possy, left Boyd's office and the unit, pretty quickly."Grace!" Boyd called from his office.  
"coming" she replied,  
"ah Grace, I've just received the letter, threat thing from Dyson, can you read it now and tell me what it means, i haven't read it yet so read it out aloud then give me the verdict" Boyd said as Grace walked in and sat down.  
"Okay, and then hand it over"  
Boyd handed over, the threat to Grace, she look at the letter and began to read it, the threat said.

_Dear CC Team,  
You don't know who i am, although i know you, and I'm warning you if you think you've got the right person, you're wrong, you haven't got no idea, so just leave the investigation alone, you can't do anything to stop what will happen next, You don't know where are next target is, and you won't know till it happens. And that maybe any time, today, now, tomorrow or maybe in a years time.  
So just watch your backs on this case and walk away. _

From the Deceased

"well, that's it" Grace said  
"And what do you think?" Boyd asked  
"well, psychologically speaking, this person 'the deceased' is hiding his identity as an act of security as this person believes that we won't find out who it is, also the language they use is pretty confusing, so its a possibility that their state of mind has been altered due to the re-opening of the case"  
"So this person, isn't thinking straight and could slip up at any time"  
"yes thats a possibility"okay, we'll get this to Frankie for testing" Boyd said  
"okay" Grace said walking out of the office and joining Mel and Spence, Boyd walked out a few minuets later, and went over to Frankie's lab "Hi Frankie, how's it going" he asked as he walked in.  
"hi, erm its going fine, i found a sample of dna on the riffle so i am comparing it on the database with other offenders"  
"okay, I've got another job for you though, its this letter, it came through as a threat and i want you to check it for dna against the dna you have got off the riffle or what ever you do"  
"okay Boyd, i'll see what i can do"  
"okay" Boyd replied leaving Frankie and joining the rest of the team, in the main office.  
Soon after Boyd had left the lab, Frankie had a match to the dna on the riffle and the gun, it belonged to Tom Westbrooke, Frankie, didn't want to get the teams hopes up so she decided to check the dna from the letter and compare it against Tom Westbrooke's.

Frankie, must of been waiting for about 10 minuets when it was confirmed, Tom Westbrooke, did send out the threat, this was her queue to tell the rest of the team. Frankie, ran out of her lab and into the main office "You guy's, I've found some interesting news, I'd like you all to come down to the lab"  
"okay" Spence said, looking at the others.  
So the team made the way down to, the lab, to see Frankie's interesting information.  
"well guy's while i was comparing the dna on the riffle to the dna database I found that the dna belong to a Mr. Tom Westbrooke"  
"the man who survived the massacre" Grace said  
"yes, and then when i received the letter off Boyd, to check I compared it to the Tom's dna and its conclusive, he did write to threat note to use"  
"right thank you Frankie, Mel, Spence i want you two to trace this Tome Westbrooke find out where he is and get him in for questioning, Grace when Tom's here i want you to interview him with me and Frankie, just do what you have to do" Boyd said.  
So Boyd, Grace, Mel and Spence left Frankie to continue working in the lab whilst they went and sorted out this Tom Westbrooke.Mel and Spence went onto the computers to search up this Tom Westbrooke, but no record details of him being around were there, "Sir" Spence said "This Tom Westbrooke, doesn't seem to be around at the minuet, he was last seen in 1995 and his bank accounts haven't been touched, Mel's checking around prisons"  
"Okay, just keep going we need to find him as we don't want London to end up in mayhem" Boyd replied.  
Frankie was in her lab, she had just received some bodies that were found in the BBC Centre after the massacre.  
"ohh" Frankie said, looking at the bodies "God right, I need the bullets to check along with that awful gun wound" she said to herself, she noticed the wound wasn't properly cleaned, so she was going to have to do it herself so she could examine the entry wound to see if it was the riffle that killed this person and the others.  
Mel had finally got a trace on Tom Westbrooke "Boyd, I've traced Tom Westbrooke, he is in East Finchley police station, he had been charged with theft and man slaughter in 1995"  
"okay, why wasn't this on the file" Boyd asked  
"how do i know, i don't run the system'  
"okay Mel calm down, just get Spence and bring him down here" Boyd replied.Spence and Mel left the unit, in order to go and collect Tom Westbrooke form East Finchley station.  
A little while after they had left Boyd went back into his office where he found a brown jiffy envelope addressed to the CC Team.  
"Oh God not again, Grace! We've got another letter" Boyd shouted.  
"okay, no need to shout" Grace replied as she walked into his office "right, what do you want me to do about the envelope, because it might not be a letter"  
"Well put theses gloves on and open it" Boyd replies  
"why do i have to do everything for you" Grace asked as she put the gloves on  
"well do you see anyone else to do it" Boyd replied.  
"alright, i'm opening it" Grace said "oh god"  
"Grace what is it?"  
"Boyd gets Frankie"  
"why?" Boyd asked  
"Just get Frankie now!" Grace shouted.  
So Boyd ran off to Frankie's lab, whilst Grace just stood there with a worried look on her face, she felt so stiff she couldn't move.  
"FRANKIE" Boyd yelled as he got to the lab door "Frankie, i need you to come right now"  
"what now Boyd?" Frankie questioned.  
"I don't know, Grace is being a little sentiment with what she's found in the envelope that was sent"  
"Okay, let's go" Frankie replied.  
So Boyd and Frankie rushed back to Boyd's office.When Boyd and Frankie arrived, Grace was still looking into the envelope "Grace" Frankie said "Grace, hand over the bag for me"  
"Frankie, i don't want to, i could happen, time is running out"  
"what do you mean" Boyd asked  
"Time is lowly ticking away" Grace replied.  
Frankie didn't have a clue what she meant, neither did Boyd,  
"Grace, just please hand it over, i want to help, and we are a team" Frankie asked again.  
"Okay" Grace said in a shaky voice.  
"There that wasn't to hard be it" Frankie said softly.  
Boyd went up to Grace and put his arm round her as she seemed petrified, but what of.  
"Boyd, we need to get out of here" Frankie said as soon as she saw what was there.  
"Why?" Boyd asked.  
"Just get out of here" Frankie shouted back.okay, okay, we're going" Boyd yelled "come on Grace lets go before she explodes"  
"okay" Grace said quietly.  
"Boyd, we all will explode in a minuet if you don't get a move on" Frankie shouted.  
"what why" Boyd asked.  
"there's a bomb in the bag" Frankie blurted out "I'm going to have to leave this here and we are going to have to get out now"  
"okay, lets go" Boyd said.  
Boyd, Grace and Frankie were just leaving the unit and going down the stairs ready to get out before the place blows when.  
Suddenly a bunch of people dressed in black, with riffle guns entered a cam up the stairs.  
"Get on the floor" One of them shouted  
"No, please doesn't kill us, Boyd do something" Grace cried.  
"Grace, i can't, Frankie i want you to stay calm as well, When Mel and Spence return they'll do something, i know they will" Boyd said.  
Frankie said nothing.  
"Shut up" another person spoke "if you talk i'll kill you"  
Frankie, Grace and Boyd, didn't know if it meant it but they stayed quiet for now...

It felt like hours had passed, but it had only been half an hour. Soon enough Boyd, Grace and Frankie saw Mel and Spence "Mel, Spence help us please" Grace cried out.  
"You shut it, they can't help you anyway" A woman's voice said.  
Two, more people entered the building, this is when the others noticed that they were tired up and they too were soon threatened to get on the floor and be silent.  
"Spence i can't do this" Mel whispehered.  
"Mel, you can, you are a strong woman, i don't want you to do anything silly" Spence whispehered back.  
Meanwhile Frankie was shaking like hell she kept thinking 'they are going to let the bomb off, i might as well give up' but she knew she couldn't she had to keep on fighting. Grace was clinging on to Boyd's arm she was so scared, she didn't know what to do, as she isn't a detective and doesn't deal with situations like this. Boyd wasn't do much apart from thinking what he could do, to make this stop.  
Then, Tom Westbrooke, walked in "So you thought you could defeat me, well you thought wrong, see that Kate Greenwood, told me about you looking for the files and she was doing all the work for me, all the letters and the placing of the thing upstairs" Tom sneered as he looked aroundAfter Tom had finished speaking his followers were cheering and gathering round him, so Boyd found this a good chance to speak "Frankie, Grace i want you two to make a run for it, i'll stay here, but i'm going to got to Mel and Spence, okay?"  
"Boyd, they'll kill us" Frankie said back  
"no they won't" Boyd replied.  
"I'm not going anywhere, i don't want to leave, and i'm not leaving you Boyd, you're the one keeping us safe" Grace said  
"Grace you are going okay, now look, i'll be fine and you need to take care of Frankie, so when i say run, run okay" Boyd told Grace.  
"Okay" Grace replied, although she didn't really want to.  
Mel and Spence where trying to untie each other but it was no use as their hand were tied behind their backs.  
"One Two, Run!" Boyd said as the cheering got loader and the area was free from them to run.  
So Frankie, Grace and Boyd ran, as fast as they could, Boyd got to Mel and Spence really quickly, and Grace and Frankie kept running, they didn't stop until they were out the building and in Frankie's car, "Grace, i'm going to drive us to the station down the road to tell them what's happening"  
"Frankie, we can't leave them, what if.." Grace didn't finish  
"look if we go now they'll be okay" Frankie replied  
Grace said nothing, she just looked behind her as Frankie drove out of the car pack and on to the main road.Meanwhile, Boyd wasn't noticed yet be the gun people to Tom.  
"Right, Mel Spence i'm going to untie you both then we are to make a run for it okay" Boyd said as he sat down on the floor behind them.  
"thanks Boyd" Mel said "where did Frankie and Grace go?"  
"i told them to make a run for it, they've most likely gone to get help" Boyd replied  
"good, i mean, this is scary sitting here, i don't know how they managed to get out i would of shit myself" Spence said  
"Spence we really wanted to know that, and i got them to go with much persuasion" Boyd replied as he carried on untying them.  
Meanwhile Frankie and Grace arrived at the police station, "here it goes" Frankie said  
"yeah, let's hope we are on doing the right thing" Grace replied.Frankie and Grace walked into the Police station; The Assistant Commissioner Dyson was there  
"Commissioner Dyson" Frankie called.  
"Yes" She replied.  
"They've got Boyd, Mel and Spence at the unit, there's a bomb upstairs, we escaped but they might kill them" Grace cried  
"what, they've been taken hostage"  
"something like that, Tom Westbrooke is involved" Frankie replied.  
"Please just help them" Grace added.  
"okay, you there, get your team down to CCHQ we've got people taken hostage down there, and call the bomb squad" Dyson said to a DI, that was at the desk.  
So the DI got his team ready and the bomb squad were called and on their way down to the CC unit.  
Meanwhile "hey, two people have escaped" someone yelled.  
"oh god they noticed" Boyd said under his breath, "stay calm"  
"okay" Mel and Spence said together.  
"Hey you, Boyd, where have they gone?' It asked  
"i...I don't know"  
"you must do as you made your way down here and you are trying to free them"  
I don't, they were going blue so they were starved of blood, i had to let them free"  
"really, nice try Boyd" It replied.  
For a second it went silent and the two more people gathered around them and held Boyd, Mel and Spence at gunpoint.

Just then, a crowd of people came rushing in, it was the bomb squad and they were followed by a bunch of very good lookin cops, "put your hands up and drop you weapons" one of them shouted  
The three people dropped the guns and stood with their hands in their air, the other coppers arrested the rest of the gang.  
"Right you three, its safe to go, two of your team members are outside waiting" The copper said  
Boyd, spence and Mel quickly went outside.  
The copper began to talk to the three people who were holding, Boyd, Spence and Mel at gunpoint.  
"Reveal yourselves now, or i'll shoot"  
"Yeah right as if" One of the people said  
"I mean it, reveal your selves now!" The copper yelled.  
"okay, okay" the person said again  
The three people took off their face masks and revealed there names one by one, "I'm Kate Greenwood",  
"i'm Tim Denby" and "I'm Liam Rice"  
"good, thats all you needed to say" replied the copper "now, we will be arresting you, wait there as i'll go and get the other cops to get you in the car  
Meanwhile Boyd, Mel and Spence ran out the building and joined Frankie and Grace.  
Mel ran straight up to Frankie for a hug, so did Spence, Boyd went over to Grace and said "i told you, i would be fine"  
Grace just smiled and gave him a hug.  
Frankie was so relived to see, Mel n Spence "i'm so glad you too are okay, i don't know what I'd of done if you two died"  
Whilst they were talking the copper was coming out the building and then suddenly BANG!  
The bomb went off, killing Kate, Tim and Liam.


End file.
